


Switch

by trinketries



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinketries/pseuds/trinketries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them have been like this for almost a month now, but they've somehow managed to keep it a secret from their bandmates and managers and the cameras ready to catch every slip they make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **halloween 2011: trick-or-treat exchange** for [grapefruitade](http://grapefruitade.livejournal.com/).

The two of them have been like this for almost a month now, but they've somehow managed to keep it a secret from their bandmates and managers and the cameras ready to catch every slip they make. (That's not to say this is easy; Infinite has lived together for so long that they know each other better than themselves.)

Woohyun hates this. He has flown through denial and anger and depression so fast that he feels like he should be physically ill, and he's at a point now not of acceptance, but of resignation. Neither he nor Sungyeol can even pinpoint what caused the swap to happen, much less how to fix it.

"Maybe," Sungyeol-as-Woohyun whispers late at night when the two of them are wrapped around each other, pressed tight as though they can mold back into their own bodies. "Tonight. Maybe things will go back to normal."

Woohyun might have believed that at the beginning, but hope is only a word to him now. He says, "Yeah," but his voice--Sungyeol's voice--sounds too hollow. 

Woohyun falls silent and tries to find comfort in the warmth radiating from himself.


End file.
